Rain's Story
by corgigirl13
Summary: My feelings about my banning on Ww.


**RAIN'S STORY**

**"ugghhh..." I say to myself as I log on to my favorite forum, Warriors Wish. My hands are shaking as I enter my username and password. **

**_Hey Rain! You have 0 messages. 0 are new._ The top of my screen says as I enter. Still crying, I click on my profile. The screen flickers to my profile. I then click on Modify Profile and I quickly change my name to Crying Rain. I click on Modify profile on the bottom, then I go back to Ww home. **

**I quickly scroll down to see who is online. 3 people, including me. I scroll back up to the Random Blabble section and click on it. The screen flashes to the random threads, all 8 pages. There is still threads from the memorable "game", when HF (aka Blackheart) Took over Ww for the week and a-half. **

**I click on "Create Thread" And the screen again changes to a blank post. I enter the name of the thread, "I'm sad. Doesn't anybody care?" Theer has been alot of these threads lately, and the mods are getting sick of it. I think some of them think that it is just pointless spam. But I didn't care. I needed comfort and I had nobody else to go to.**

**I enter my story: I was at school and my ex-bestfriend told everyone who i liked, including my crush. As if that wasn't bad enough, I then got a 45 on a math test the very next period.**

**I click "Post Reply" And wait. A reply popped up on the screen, "Stop spamming the boards", it said. Furious, I responded, "Who else can i go to when nobody else cares?" And went back to my account. I then changed my name to "Somebody who nobody cares about" and then went to the RP board, where I usually am found on the forum.**

**"Get off the computer!" My mom yells. "OK ok..." I answer back, logging off.**

**When i got back on at 7 o'clock that evening, the forum was soon abuzz with my thread. It had been locked, and when i logged in my name said, _Hey, Somebody whoes very happy! You have 6 messages. 6 are new. _Curious, i went to my inbox and read my messages. 5 of them were people trying to omfort me, while the 6th one was somebody saying, _"Give it a rest, Rainspirit!"_**

**I never responded to the message, instead I rushed to my profile and changed my name back. I soon learned that Blizz, the admin on the site, had changed my name because it was "upsetting some members of the forum". **

**I then go back to the Random Babble section and created another thread: "I'm leaving!" It was titled. I decided to leave Warriors Wish for a while, since nobody seemed to care. Only a few people responded before a mod yelled at me then locked the thread, so i made yet another thread and there was a bit of a fight between me and some of the mods. It was locked, of course.**

**My inbox was soon overflowing with new PMs. 12 new ones on a matter of 5 minutes. Most of them were just asking what happened, but some were either angery PMs from mods or friends trying to stop me from leaving. **

**I was soon banned for too much spamming and so i made a 'secret site',(Which didn't stay secret for long) hoping to rebel on Warrior's Wish as a joke. just have everyone on the site change their name and then spam some boards and do a little chatspeak. Harmless. The mods could've locked or deleted the posts and threads, but NO. The mods and Blizz HAVE to keep the forum running smoothly, or else the whole world would just end if one spammed thread was kept unlocked. Everyone would just die.**

**So anyway, I PMed some of my closest friends on the forum, frineds that I could trust, and most joined. Then an unfarmiliar person showed up: soem dude named excellent. I demanded to nkow who he was, and he refused to respond. He only said he was one of the top posters on Ww, but since I was banned, I couldn't go on and see who. I threatened to banned him and he finally told me: He was blooooooooody... a guest on Ww that posted some rude threads. He refused to tell me who PMed him the link, and, since i wasn't thinking at the time, i let him stay. **

**I then remembered that a.) Guests couldn't get PMs and b.) He could not be a top poster if he was a guest. I forgot these at the time, so I let him stay.**

**One of my frineds on the site, Bloodheart, PMed me with a form, asking for me to go to "court" With Blizz. I accepted and was soon unbanned for the occasion. **

**Bloodheart, as my lawyer, soon bailed out, because she had to go eat dinner, when the court was just about the begin. So once again, I was a little lawyer-less nobody, while the court started. Blackheart, who turned ot to be excellent on the secret site, posted screen-shots OF the site. Furious and scared, I admited everything. Hey-- i was already in enough trouble! Judge Nova, asked if I was guilty. I answered yes, and scrurried off to make a Goodbye thread before i was banned-for-life. **

**Once it was posted, I verntured back to the court thread. It turns out that the way the ods found out was one of my very best frineds on the site--pepperforst. She sdmitted that she PMed Blizz about the site and was sorry.**

**As I watched rude insaults and sorrowful posts pop up on the board, tears fell down my cheeks and onto the keyboard. "Pepper..pepper.." I cryed to myself as I went to my profile. I took a deep breath and clicked, "Delete Account." **

**It was done. I was gone. A mear memory for the members of Warrior's Wish to point and laugh at. I made a last post on my goodbye thread, including my email and AIM name, for anyone who wanted to still contact me. **

**I wanted to reply once more to the court thread, but it was too late. I clicked, and the screen froze. Panicked, I refreshed the page. once the page was refeshed, my jaw dropped and the tears rleld down my face. I was banned. Forever.**

**That was the last the members of Warrior's Wish Forum ever saw of I, Rainspirit. It will be the last they would, too. Hopefully, my spriit still lingers in the depths of the forum. It may not be there for everyone, but for most, I hope i will be missed. **

**_AFTER MY BANNING_**

**I loved you all, and miss you all. I know i was mean the last few days I was there, and I am very truely sorry. Sure some of you may be thinking "Oh sure. She just wants to get back on." And I do! But I still am very sorry for all the trouble I caused. **

**And guess what? I only kept in touch with one person. Moonfeather. I know that Silvershade has been trying to reach me, and Hopefully Moonfeather sent you my email and AIM, Silvershade!**

**Pepper, I am sorry. I trusted you, and you let me down. The real reason I made that site was becasue a.) I wanted to see how much I could trust you, and b.) I DID want to have some fun with the quiet forum of Ww. **

**No offence, but you never do anything fun! HF was still kinda boring and WAY too hectic to keep up with.**

**Wanna know the true me? I'm 12 years old (hehe) and I live in NJ with my mom, dad, brother, dog, and 4 fish. I am a huge Warriors freak, and I am in 6th grade. I absolutly love RPing and wrting sotries and reading books. I'm such a geek at my school. (That's what i think, anyway.)**

**Happy? Satisfied? And go ahead, if you don't want to be caught emailing or IMing a 12 year old when you are all 15 years old? That fine. Perfectly fine. I understand.**

**Thank you all. **

**Rain**

**contact me **


End file.
